disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kerchak
Kerchak is the leader of the gorilla's and Kala is his mate in the beginning they are shown happy together with a young gorilla child of their own, during the night the cub wanders off while Sabor the leopard is out hunting it gets too close and Sabor kills it, heartbroken Kala goes off on her own hearing a baby's cries she goes to a treehouse and finds Tarzan's parents also murdered by Sabor she finds the baby Tarzan and decides to bring him home with her now that he's an orphan but first she has to rescue him from Sabor who has come back she manages to temporarily subdue her by tangling her in some ropes, she shows him to Kerchak who tells her that he will never be a part of the family because he's not a real gorilla.Over the years Kerchak becomes annoyed and frustrated with Tarzan for constantly interrupting him, one day when Tarzan is an adult while gathering fruit for their dinner Kerchak is attacked by Sabor and nearly succeeds in killing him until Tarzan pounces on her and pulls her off him and they fight, Tarzan gets wounded by her and receives a scar across his right breast and he tries to throw his spear at her but she's too fast and breaks it and knocks the head into a pit, Tarzan runs after it and while reaching for it Sabor pounces on him and they fall into the pit after some struggling everything goes quiet and Sabor appeared to emerge alone but it's just Tarzan pushing her out and she's actually dead Tarzan shows Kerchak her body and he finally excepts him as part of the family and they do a victory roar when suddenly they are interrupted by a gun shot scattering the gorillas, Kerchak and Kala warn him to stay away from the people but he doesn't listen and meets a woman named Jane whom he rescues from some baboons. After a while she and her father teach him English and about the world outside the jungle, their guide Clayton is only concerned about his connection to the gorillas so he can hunt them and send their hides back to England, after a time Tarzan is comfortable enough to introduce the humans to his family everything goes fine until Clayton points his gun at Kala which enrages Kerchak and tries to kill him and Tarzan is forced to restrain him after some difficulty, after some time he tells Tarzan that he should go live with the people and he reluctantly leaves but first saying goodbye to Kala and his friends Terk and Tantor. Upon entering the ship Tarzan, Jane and her father are ambushed by Clayton's men and locked in a cell, he had invited the men over to capture the gorillas upon reaching the island many gorillas are captured and Kerchak tries to fight them off before being tied up and Clayton plans to stuff him so he points his gun at his head and he's rescued by Tarzan whom had escaped with the help of Terk and Tantor and they help fight off the men, Tarzan tries to stop Clayton but gets shot in the arm Kerchak comes to his rescue but he also gets shot enraged Tarzan battles Clayton in the treetops he breaks his gun and ties him up with vines full of anger and not thinking clearly Clayton takes out a machete and starts hacking away at the vines but fails to notice one wrapping around his neck the vine snaps and Clayton falls to his death until the vine catches on a branch and snaps his neck. Tarzan comes to tend to Kerchak's wounds but it is too late he was fatally wounded by the gunshot in his dying breath he names Tarzan as his successor and tells him to protect the family, he then passes away in Tarzan's arms. He was voiced by Lance Hendrikson. Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Animals Category:Tarzan